20th Year
by emiko150
Summary: ONE-SHOT. When Michiru turns 20, she becomes a legal adult. As a legal adult, she has the rights to her family's massive fortune. This is just my take on how the debtors of zombie-loan would react.


A/N: I know, I know. I fail as an author because I don't really update that often. And, I seem to neglect my stories at around the same time of the year. All I have to say is: Finals. I deleted my other story "Michiru's Mine" because honestly, that fic sucked. I don't think I could even improve it by re-doing it since there was hardly any plot.

Long Summary: Believe it or not, after 5 years of hard work, Michiru still hadn't freed herself from the binding contract with Bekko. As a legal adult, at 20 years of age, Michiru has the rights to claim her parents' fortune. However, in her parents' will, they had one final request before she could take the money: Marry someone to be sure that she is properly taken care of. When news of this reaches Zombie Loan's ears, of course, it becomes a fight to the death… no, life, for Michiru's hand.

18th Year

"Ahhh! I can't take this anymore! Shito! Pass me that!" An exasperated Chika shouted as he kicked over a chair in his frustration.

Chika's partner in crime, Shito, nonchalantly passed a can of Fantan over to Chika, "You know, you could learn some manners and say 'Please.' Trash." He muttered as he settled in a chair and sipped at his green tea.

Things at the dorms of Z-Loan just never changed. In a whole five years of hard work, the dream team: Chika, Shito, and the eyes of the Shinigami were still bound to the contract they signed with the ferryman, Bekko. As if things weren't bad enough, they still hadn't even retrieved Zarame-san's core. It was still in the hands of Shiba.

However, there were a few annexations. "Hey, failures! Working hard at paying off your loans still?"

Just the tone of that cocky voice was enough to make Chika's blood boil with belligerence. Shito placed a hand on Chika's shoulder as if trying to force the boiling blood to simmer down. It proved effective as Chika took a deep breath. "Eh? Is that the voice of a debtor who has also been struggling with his loan, or just a tiny Chihuahua trying to yap at a Rottweiler?"

"What was that! I'm older than you, you little brat!"

"You have no right to be calling anyone _little_, midget." Chika growled back, bending over to match the older boy's glare with his own.

Inubashiri Zen, the one called midget, turned red in the face as he barked back, "I'm still growing! I still have a growth spur—"

"Hah! What kind of freakish 21-year-old has a growth spurt!"

Shito only sipped at his tea, concealing a smirk behind his cup. The two continued to argue, pushing each other back using their foreheads. Zarame shook his head disapprovingly and urged Michiru to leave the scene.

"Kita-san."

"Eh?" Michiru turned and was greeted with Lyca. She reached a hand out, "Ah. Hello. Hand."

"Wan!" the obedient werewolf placed a hand in Michiru's extended one.

"No, Kita-san. Over here."

Michiru looked over and found the small landowner of the dorms. She, Shimotsuki Kuza, was behind Lyca. With her small stature, she was completely hidden by the large werewolf.

"Ah. I'm sorry," Michiru bowed in front of the small girl. "I… didn't see you. Not because you're small! Um… I mean, not that you _are _small! I just… didn't see you…" Michiru panicked, afraid of offending the owner of the dormitories.

However, the mature girl only smiled knowingly. She brought her hands from behind her back and brought forth a small cupcake. Now she smiled kindly as if she were many years older. "Happy 20th birthday, Kita-san."

Michiru only blinked back confusedly.

Now a frown graced the silver-haired girl. "Could I have made a mistake? Is your birthday not February 22nd?" She pursed her lips. If possible, she may have actually been pouting, but she was most likely just thinking. But with such a cute face and the goth-loli look she had, Michiru had no chance.

"No, no, no! My birthday is February 22nd! I just completely forgot about it! I didn't think that anyone would actually know. And also, you guys never really celebrate birthdays! So, I-I was just confused!" Michiru tried to clear the air and cheer up the young dorm owner.

Kuza only smiled. "Are you unaware of the legal age of an _adult_? And the privileges of an _adult_?"

"_A…doruto_?" Michiru asked confusedly, tilting her head to the side with naivety. English had never been her strong point.

"Come with me, then. To Bekko-san's office." Kuza turned around, her soft footsteps daintily clicking against the floor. She whistled, "Lyca, come."

Again, the werewolf returned to Kuza's side, doting on the young girl. Michiru stared after them, perplexed, then followed hastily. "Do you know what she was talking about, Zarame-san?"

"Hrrm hrrrm Hrrr."

"Ah. You don't know either?"

"Hrrrr…" Zarame's visible eye closed in defeat.

"Excuse me for intruding…" Michiru whispered tentatively as she entered Bekko's office.

The ferryman met her hesitant eyes with knowing ones, smirking in his "I-know-something-but-if-you-wanna-know-it'll-cost-you" way. His voice was dripping with mystery with that sly tone of his. "Hello, Kita-san. Have a seat. Have a cup of tea," Now he stood up and picked up the teapot and towel.

Now, Michiru was completely confused. Not only was Bekko-san being very gracious with her, he was even pouring her a cup of _hot_ tea. At most, the tea was always luke-warm. _"Why should I waste money on heating water for people who owe me money?"_ was his usual excuse. "Um, Bekko-san, is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'll get straight to the point," Bekko stated, sliding the cup to Michiru and taking a seat on the floor directly in front of her across the table. "In case you've forgotten, now that you had moved out of your aunts' home, all your finances and savings were shifted over to us at Z-loan."

"Yes, I know. You told me to move it since it would be troublesome to have an account under two different banks. So, I shifted my account to Z-loan to pay back my debt. But what does that—"

"_All _your savings, Kita-san. You seem to be missing the big picture," Bekko was still beating around the bush despite saying "I'll get straight to the point." The ferryman, who always knew something others didn't, only smiled. "Your finances, including your ridiculously bountiful inheritance from your deceased parents also, shifted over to Z-loan."

Michiru's eyes widened in realization.

"Now, you're getting it," Bekko grinned at her.

"The… inheritance… But, it can't all go to me. My parents' will—"

The ferryman stopped her with a finger and wagged it back and forth in a "no-no-no" sort of way. He produced the will of Michiru's parents. Bekko cleared his throat, "This is the will of Kita blah blah blah… this is the only will of ours and all others will be revoked blah blah blah… Ah-hah!" Bekko skimmed throughout her parent's final testament. "For our daughter, Kita Michiru, we have but one thing to give: the bank account with the inheritance in its entirety."

Bekko grinned at her. "Your parents are very generous and loving to bestow this upon you, Kita-san."

Michiru stared back at him with wide eyes that hadn't faltered at all. She was trying to absorb all this overwhelming information.

"Your parents… left a hidden bank account for the inheritance. Here at Z-loan, we have been harboring this huge sum of money. Would you like to know how much it is?" Bekko was returned with a blank stare. "801,639,260,162 yen." he whispered in her ear.

"EH!" Michiru shouted out finally. She stood up in shock and cupped her face in her hands. "I knew that the inheritance had to be large since my aunt and uncle were after it… but… over 800 billion yen! How on earth—"

"According to the file I have on you, Kita-san…" Suddenly Bekko had produced a manila folder with pages upon pages of information on Kita Michiru. Michiru was too overwhelmed by the inheritance to gawk at her own file. "Your great grandfather founded a hospital which of course was passed down through the generations to your father. But, your father not only owned the hospital, he also assimilated the previous generations' inheritance. And according to this, they were all great investors. Even your mother is from a very prestigious family and was head nurse."

"Th-they were… but 801,639,260,162 yen! That's—"

"The sum of the money after selling your family's stocks. They were _very_ good investors. And that's just the money that you can claim from the inheritance! Now you can claim their other possessions as well. The mansion you previously lived in that was empty up until now as well as the 6 cars, and your mother's jewelry, designer clothes—"

"But… shouldn't all of those go to—"

"Your father has no living relatives and you already cut out your mother's brother and his wife. You are the only one to inherit all this," Bekko stated, his eyes never leaving the file.

Michiru was absolutely dumbfounded. How could things turn out this way…? Was God rewarding her in advance for good intentions and now she was expected to become a Good Samaritan for the rest of her life? She _did _remember the mansion and the luxurious life she had led up until she was 13, but she had assumed that all those things had been sold or reclaimed… She never expected them to still belong to her parents only to be passed on to her!

"If you didn't figure it out, since you _have_ been working hard all these years, even with the additional fees for body repairs from Yuuta-kun, annual renewal fees, interest and such, your debt has dropped. From 30,000,000 yen, you managed to earn enough to drop it down to 17,000,000 over these 5 years. But, well, I guess now that you have over 800 billion yen, you could pay that off with a snap of your fingers," Bekko laughed heartily.

Michiru's eyes glimmered with hope. "Bekko-san! Could I pay off Shito-kun and Chika-kun's debts as well? With my inheritance?"

Bekko raised an eyebrow at her. "You could pay off Tachibana's, Akatsuki's, Inubashiri's, and the rest of the debtors of Z-loan 20 times over and still have enough to buy yourself a couple _Maseratis._"

"Th-then, Bekko-san! P-please bring me the papers that I would need to sign to pay off Shito-kun and Chika-kun—"

"Ah, no can do."

"EH! But…! But, you said—"

"I said you _could_ not that you _can_. Of course, if you had access to that kind of money, I'd rake in any money and write off their debts. But, Kita-san, you do _not _have the rights to your parent's immense fortune yet."

"B-but you just said—"

Once more, Bekko retrieved her parents' will, unfolding it. This time, he allowed Michiru to read it. "'Before we sign over our fortune, we have two conditions. The first condition is that the inheritance cannot be touched until Michiru is a legal adult. Our second condition is…' EH!"

"That's right," Bekko said as if he were rubbing her nose in it. "Our second condition is that Michiru must be married."

Michiru fell onto the couch in defeat, her soul escaping from her mouth.

"As expected of my parents… they would leave an incredibly strange condition." Michiru sighed and folded up the will. _Now, Buddha is interfering. I was being selfish because I thought I was rich. He punished my greed and bad karma with a harsh sense of reality._

"I think they are only looking out for you, Kita-san." A silver-haired girl addressed the 20-year-old. She had actually been there the whole time, but in financial situations with the debtors, she usually just lets Bekko do all the talking.

"Ah! Shimotsuki-san!"

"Wan!"

"A-and Lyca-san…"

"Kita-san, I'm sure your parents only had your best interests at heart. They didn't want you to spend your life alone especially since they both left you so abruptly. 'I want someone to take care of my little girl and love _her_, not her savings,' I'm sure that's what they were thinking when they made that condition."

Michiru stared down at her shoes. _What was I thinking? Shimotsuki-san is absolutely right. I got caught up in greed and even bad-mouthed my parents even though they were just looking out for me…_ "You're right, Shimotsuki-san. Thank you for clearing that up. Now I understand. My parents care for me even when they're no longer here. I'll follow their wishes. I won't touch my parents' assets or the 800 billion yen they left for me."

Abruptly, the door was kicked down. Shimotsuki and Bekko turned toward the door nonchalantly. Lyca growled at the newcomer. And Michiru screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT'S THAT! 500 yen! You're rollin' in it! You've got 80 million yen in your bank!"

"Hey! Cow-hair! Don't be rude to megane-ko, you greedy little punk!"

"Again, you have no right to call anyone little!"

"The kid's right, Akatsuki. That money was set aside for Kita-san, not to pay for _your_ debt. Trash."

"Um… actually, I was planning on paying for your debts anyway. I owe you guys so much already…" Michiru twiddled with her thumbs as the three looked at her with softer eyes.

"Kita-san, that 80 million yen should pay for your own debt and the rest of your education and—"

"Actually, it's _800 billion_ yen. 801,639,260,162 yen to be exact," Bekko cut in.

Silence fell on the room.

Michiru was the first to break it. "With that much money, I could definitely pay you guys back…"

"… without so much as a dent in it," Bekko continued.

"WELL THEN WHAT'RE WE WAITING FOR!" Chika shouted. "If she's willing to give it and Bekko's willing to take it, then what else is there! Bring out the papers to sign, Bekko!"

"Now, now, don't be so hasty, Akatsuki-kun. Kita-san still needs to get married. It was one of the conditions left by her parents."

The three all looked at Michiru at the same time and she gulped nervously with all the attention on her. Zen broke the silence. "Can't be helped," He grabbed Michiru's hand. "Let's go find a chapel, megane-ko," he winked at her. A sword slashed in front of him and a bullet nearly grazed his nose. He looked venomously to his right. "_What the hell are you doing?_"

"Could ask you the same thing, _brat_." Shito growled at the shortie in front of him (who was only about two inches taller than Michiru.)

"Who says _you_ get to marry the 800 billion yen?" Chika spat maliciously.

"It's not like it really matters _who_ she marries as long as she does!"

"So why should it be you!"

"Trash."

"Who else is there besides me—"

"How rude, you Neanderthals. _I_ was Chiruchiru's first kiss."

"And I was her boyfriend, you jackasses!"

All heads turned at the arrival of two more debtors. Both Yomi and Sotetsu stood in the doorway. The young boy in a female's body had his arms folded across his chest while Sotetsu was grinning ear to ear with confidence written all over his face.

The contenders all glared at each other maliciously. _Dear father and mother in heaven, why did you have to leave such a condition to the inheritance! Just when I thought that my life was peaceful, suddenly all the debtors have to turn on each other!_

* * *

><p>Whee, some notes: in Japan, the legal age of an adult is 20, so that's why it's her 20th birthday. This was written a long time ago by the way, and I think I'm going to just keep it as a one-shot. Hehe.<p> 


End file.
